


The Hobbit Song

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: The Antics of Hobbits [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A song sung by Merry in Pippin partially in the first chapter of 'Search for a Hero'.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Series: The Antics of Hobbits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799137





	The Hobbit Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Lord of the Rings.

_We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to drink our ale.  
We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to sing a tale.  
I'm Merry! I'm Pippin!_

_We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to eat our fill.  
We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to picnic on a hill  
I'm Merry! I'm Pippin!_

_We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to on Brandybuck sail.  
We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to wear mithril mail.  
I'm Merry! I'm Pippin!_

_We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to ride ponies named Bill..  
We're Hobbits. We're Hobbits.  
We like to journey onward till  
I'm Merry! I'm Pippin!_


End file.
